Rinne Makoto
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"Crafts musical instruments, such as xylophones and castanets, from wood."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Crafts musical instruments, such as castanets and marimbas, from wood."'' Aparência .]] Ele tem um cabelo grosso e prateado na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis marinhos arredondados com marcas pretas ao redor deles. Ele é mediano em altura e tem a pele bronzeada. Personalidade Sua personalidade ainda é desconhecida, mas, como ele é um SEED , ele é fiel ao Quinto Setor . Mais tarde, durante o filme, ele foi visto aproveitando a partida contra Raimon, já que ele e Zero se lembraram do verdadeiro futebol. Enredo Ele apareceu no filme como um meio-campista da Ancient Dark e jogou contra Raimon na floresta do Deus Éden . Mais tarde, ele reapareceu também como um meio-campista do Zero , a equipe de combinação de Unlimited Shining e Ancient Dark. Na estréia da partida, ele foi visto para fazer passes com os outros membros da equipe. Mais tarde, ele usou seu Keshin , Tekki Hei Cavaleiro B contra Keshins de Raimon mas, foi bloqueada por Kariya 's Net Hunter e Kirino ' s profunda névoa . Durante o segundo tempo, ele foi trocado por um dos adultos de Zero. Mais tarde, ele concordou, juntamente com todos os seus companheiros de equipe, para se divertir no jogo contra Raimon. No final do filme, ele foi visto apertando as mãos de Kirino. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Rinne, Zero tem que ser derrotado primeiro no pós-jogo. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Jogador' : Motono Tsuyoshi *'Item' : Ultimate Management Manual (O manual de gerenciamento final, retirado de Unlimited Shining ou Ancient Dark ) *'Jogador' : Kiyoshi *'Jogador' : Crowther Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 9560 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Rinne, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( aleatoriamente lançada pelos Chaos Angels na rota de taisen de Tochan ) *'Tópico' : Music Genre (gênero musical, obtido no distrito comercial de Inazuma Town presente ) *'Foto' : Black imitação Cat ( ま ま take , tomado em uma loja na época de Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 2600 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Rinne, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Fusão de Luz e Escuridão ( lançada aleatoriamente da Ancient Dark na rota esquerda de Otanashi Haruna ) *'Foto' : Xilofone (Fotografia de xilofone, tirada no terceiro andar do segundo prédio de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Guitarra Clássica (Imagem da guitarra clássica, tirada na sala 206 da Mansão Kogarashi ) *'Foto' : Piano de cauda de luxo (foto de piano de cauda de alta qualidade, na casa de Shindou Takuto ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 173 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 110 *'Dribbling': 99 *'Technique': 85 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 78 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 76 *'Freedom': 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 76 *'Freedom': 230 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Enorme Escuro' *'O ancião' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' Navegação fr: Rinne Makoto